1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tracking devices and corresponding communication systems and methods of use and, even more particularly, to tracking devices having enhanced security mounting strap configurations and corresponding systems and methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Criminal offenders who have been granted parole, or accused offenders awaiting trial and disposition, are often granted the ability to remain outside conventional incarceration facilities with the use of current monitoring and tracking technologies. These technologies include the NAVSTAR Global Positioning System (“GPS”) for position determination and cellular and other wireless communication technologies for communicating position and status information to monitoring centers and appropriate authorities. A tracking device that is attached to an individual for the purpose of monitoring and tracking the individual is often referred to as an offender tracking device (“OTD”) or a remote tracking device (“RTD”).
A problem with current tracking devices is that the mounting strap that is used to secure the tracking device to an individual being monitored can often be broken or cut, sometimes with only common scissors, and quickly removed. Once removed, the individual to which the device was affixed can quickly leave the area and escape monitoring and the tracking system altogether.
While the complete severing of a mounting strap and the removal of an existing tracking device can often generate an alarm, the speed at which existing straps can be cut is such that the offender will typically have ample time to flee the location where the tracking device was removed before enforcement authorities can be summoned to that location. In the past, this has resulted in successful escapes by tracked individuals defeating such systems and, therefore, poses a real danger to the public.
In view of the importance of providing reliable tracking and monitoring of offenders and other persons of interest, any improvements in the design and integrity of the tracking devices, and monitoring systems in general, is desirable.